


Come back to me.

by wildest_dreams94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Back Together, Lesbian Sex, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildest_dreams94/pseuds/wildest_dreams94
Summary: Events after yesterdays episode of Emmerdale.





	Come back to me.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you like :)

“Maybe you’d better kiss me before you say something you might really regret” Vanessa speaks, eyes locked to Charity’s. Charity’s expression doesn’t change, she just burns her lust into Vanessa’s blue eyes. She glances down at Vanessa’s smirking lips, down to her bright yellow coat and back to her lips. Taking hold of her coat with firm hands, Charity pulls her into a closer proximity, pausing slightly before slamming her lips onto Vanessa’s. Vanessa melts into the barmaid’s body, kissing back like her life depends on it. Charity feels Vanessa’s moan sneak into the kiss which makes her cling on harder. They only break apart when Charity hears Marlon’s obvious cough in the background to warrant their attention.   
Charity pulls away and huffs in Marlon’s direction.   
“What!?” Charity barks, causing Vanessa to pull back slightly. Marlon huffs slamming his tea towel on the side.   
“Break. Charity. You know the one I’ve been needing for the last hour while you were –“ Marlon quits while he’s behind as Charity’s stern face burns into his.   
“Okay. Go. You’re wasting minutes of that break complaining to me” Charity rolls her eyes and hooks her hands back onto Vanessa’s coat.   
“Maybe I’d better go…”   
“Babe you go wait in the back I’ll be in as soon as he’s back” Charity whispers. Vanessa looks at her with some confusion. Only minutes ago she was saying she wanted nothing to do with her.   
“Are you sure? I don’t want to fight Charity” Vanessa looks nervous, twiddling her zip on her coat. Charity leans in closer shaking her head.   
“No fighting. Please babe. I promise I will make it up to you” Charity promises. Vanessa nods and sneaks past her into the back room, relief flooding through her veins. Charity turns round facing the punters, smile beaming on her face. The smile is cut short by Frank looking back at her with anger, a warning.   
Charity knows what the warning is for.   
“Give it a rest Frank!”  
******************   
Vanessa stands in the backroom literally twiddling her thumbs with nerves, apprehension, relief…every emotion she can comprehend. She waits for 17 minutes, not that she’s counting before she hears Charity’s heels arrive at the door. Vanessa waits by the sofa as Charity enters with a bottle of wine.   
“Peace offering?” Charity starts, holding up the bottle and two glasses.   
Vanessa smiles and nods, still awkwardly lingering around the room. Charity opens the bottle, eyes never leaving the vet who is positively pacing the floor.  
“Ness, you gonna sit down? You’re giving me a headache” Charity smirks.   
“Sorry. I just. The last time I was here…God I’m sorry” Vanessa tears up and flops down on the sofa, hands fiddling with each other. Charity leaves the wine and rushes to the sofa.  
“Hey, hey… Look I’m not good at apologies, but please don’t be upset. I didn’t mean what I said. At the time I was…that’s what I do Vanessa. I lash out and I’m sorry but I can’t change that” Charity shrugs nervously.   
“I don’t want to change you Charity. I just don’t want to lose you” Vanessa whispers. There’s a silence for a few seconds before Charity leans into Vanessa, moves her hair from her neck and plants a soft, gentle kiss to her neck. Vanessa melts into her, leaning her head onto Charity’s.   
“I’m not going anywhere” Charity whispers. Vanessa smiles silently and lifts Charity’s chin from the crook of her neck. Charity leans up to her lips and brushes them with her own softly.   
“Come to bed” Charity whispers into the kiss. Vanessa freezes slightly and Charity notices instantly. “Or not” Charity scoffs.   
“Charity, I”  
“No I get it…How could you not see me differently now…damaged goods yeah” Charity gets up and goes back to her wine. Vanessa jumps up after her.   
“Charity! God no!” Vanessa reaches her and grabs her wrists pulling her nearer “That’s not it at all. Nothing you could tell me or do to me will stop me wanting you, you should know that by now. I just want you to be sure, be sure that you’re comfortable being with me like that again, after what’s been said” Vanessa panics. Charity sips her wine, eyes tracing over Vanessa.   
“You know you. You worry too much” Charity smiles “Look Ness, I’m glad I told you what I told you. But right now, I want to close that book…for now anyway and I need you to respect that. So now, all I want to do is spend some high quality time with my…girlfriend” Charity winks. Vanessa smiles and nods, takes her wine and takes Charity’s hand.   
“Come on then” Vanessa whispers. Charity of course is right behind her.   
**************  
Charity lays Vanessa down on the bed as she kisses her mouth, tongue invading it as Vanessa gasps, hitting the bed with a thud. Vanessa’s hands are in Charity’s hair, pulling it gently as she explores her mouth. Her taste is like a drug, even after a short time without it, she craves it, needs it and desires it. Charity pulls Vanessa’s shirt and jumper from her jeans and traces her fingertips over her stomach and up to her chest. Vanessa wiggles beneath her, hands moving down Charity’s back and to her shoulders, sliding her jacket off in one motion.   
“Babe” Charity whispers pulling away slightly. Vanessa looks up at her, worrying if she’s done something wrong “Thank you for coming back”. Vanessa smiles and cups her face gently “Charity Dingle. You’re going soft”. Charity smirks, takes Vanessa’s hands and pushes them above her head, pinning her down.   
“You’ll regret saying that Miss Woodfield” Charity speaks, voice as innocent as they come. Vanessa feels her stomach flutter at her promise. Charity makes short work of removing Vanessa’s jumper and shirt, kissing the exposed skin as she goes. Vanessa moans softly beneath her arching her back to her touch. Vanessa manages to remove Charity’s top and sneak her hands between their bodies to unbutton her trousers. Charity raises her brows, impressed with the blonde beneath her body.  
“Mmm, my tiny blonde rocket woman” Charity smirks. Vanessa grins, sliding her hands round to Charity’s back, unhooking her bra on her way. Charity throws the garment behind her and straddles Vanessa, keeping her locked beneath her. Vanessa looks up at Charity, whole heartedly admiring her thoroughly. Charity suddenly feels more exposed than she has done in a while, she looks down at herself, instantly seeing the stretch mark scars, the left breast that she knows is smaller than the other, her slight stomach when she sits a certain way.   
“You’re so beautiful” Vanessa breaks the silence, adoration over her face as she looks up at Charity.   
“Shush, Ness” Charity leans down to kiss her but Vanessa overpowers her, pushing her over and straddling her.   
“I will not shush. Charity you are stunning and I won’t hear differently…or you won’t get what you need” Vanessa whispered, slipping her hand into her trousers and instantly feeling heat radiate from her underwear. Charity signed readily and arches her back to the blondes touch. Vanessa shuffles her trousers off and glances down at her pale but sturdy legs wiggling beneath her. Vanessa trails her fingertips over Charity’s skin, feeling it respond to her touch.  
“Ness, please” Charity whimpers. “I need to feel you”   
Vanessa loves it when Charity gets like this. It’s only happened once before; the night when Charity has promised to rock her world – and that she had done. Vanessa leans down capturing Charity’s lips with her own, brushing her tongue over her lower lip masking her groans. She trails her tongue down her chest and wraps it round her nipples, feeling them harden and flutter to her touch. Charity’s moan echoes round the room as her hands twirl into Vanessa’s ponytail, releasing her hair, tumbling over her shoulders. This is how Charity likes Vanessa, hair down, in control – even though she’d never admit it. Vanessa moves further down her body, pulling her underwear down with her and throwing it to meet the other discarded garments. As she trails back up Charity’s body, Vanessa spreads the blonde’s legs gently. Charity throws her head back against the pillow, feeling exposed and desperate with want. Vanessa knew this wasn’t a time for teasing. Charity needed her. Maybe more than the sexual sense, Vanessa knew that Charity needed to feel Vanessa in order to prove she wasn’t going anywhere, and that she didn’t see her any differently than she did since their last sexual encounter.   
“Charity. I want you to look at me” Vanessa whispered as her fingers teased her inner thighs. Charity bolted upright, eyes locking onto Vanessa’s as she felt her fingers tease over her core. Vanessa moans feeling the wetness which has gathered on her outer lips. Charity’s breathes are ropey and desperate as Vanessa parts her. Vanessa’s eyes don’t leave Charity’s, she couldn’t bare to lose this connection. She lets her fingers guide the way as she circles them round her lovers clit, feeling it swell to her touch. Charity’s eyes struggle to stay with Vanessa’s as pleasure surges through her body, but she tries, tries her hardest until she feels Vanessa’s fingers move lower and tease over her entrance. Charity’s head flies back, hitting the pillow hard as Vanessa sooths her clit with her thumb, while her fingers circle her opening, feeling the rush of wetness coating her fingertips. Charity whimpers desperately, gripping the sheets beneath her.   
“Ness!” Charity cries out, feeling Vanessa push two digits inside her, instantly filling her. Vanessa smiles seeing her response, watches her fall apart in her arms. She doesn’t tease, but she takes it slow, lovingly moving her fingers deep inside her before retracting them and returning them, warranting a deep cry from Charity. Vanessa senses a change, feels Charity’s thighs start to tremble and her breathes getting more desperate. Vanessa curls her fingers deep inside, hooking them upwards to the sweet spot that makes Charity cry out Vanessa’s name over and over again as her orgasm takes over. Vanessa rides her through it, working her fingers slowly as Charity comes down from her high. Vanessa leans down and kisses her deeply, feeling her trembling body melt into her own.   
She can’t help herself.   
“I love you Charity Dingle”.


End file.
